This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major responsibility of the Proteomics Core Facility is to support the research efforts of the INBRE investigators and the research community of the state of North Dakota. The Proteomics Core Facility will consist of an established mass spectrometry laboratory and a protein separation laboratory. The core facility will be directed by Dr. Xiaoning Lu who has extensive experience in protein mass spectrometry and proteomics. The core facility manager will be responsible for day-to-day operation of the facility. The core facility will offer the following services at moderate fees: protein separation by two-dimensional gel electrophoresis (2D-PAGE), image analysis of 2D-gels, and protein identification and structural characterization of the separated proteins by mass spectrometry. In addition to the services, the facility will offer educational training courses to undergraduate students, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows within the state. The training courses will include protein separation by 2D-PAGE, 2D-gel image analysis and protein identification by mass spectrometry. Thus, the Proteomics Core Facility will provide opportunities to biomedical scientists and students in North Dakota to employ the cutting edge technologies of proteomics into their research projects as well as to students to learn this important technology in the current biomedical research.